


Daddy Issues

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: As Robin, Tim has been trained for most situations. Emphasis onmost.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as two separate fics, hence the tonal shift. Based on an idea of sageness@livejournal.com and maelithil@livejournal.com.

Dick and Tim are on a rooftop. Tim's gripping a small cylindrical evidence container in one gloved hand.

"Give me that container, Robin."

"No."

"Listen, I'm as amused as always by your impression of the Big Guy, but you need to give me that container."

"No."

"I know how close you were to Cass, and with Shiva working for O, things... Listen, I understand. I'm freaked out, too."

"I'm not freaked out."

"... Alright. I'll even believe that discovering that somebody is selling criopreserved fertilized ovula of Shiva isn't the creepiest thing you've ever seen, because I know what you've been through. But give me one reason why you should keep them instead of storing them at the Cave."

"Dick..."

"Or destroying them."

"Dick."

"Or -here's an interesting idea- returning them to Shiva, who happens to be the mother."

"Dick."

" _One_ reason, Robin. Just _one_."

"I have reasons to believe I was the sperm donor, Nightwing."

"..."

"..."

"... So, you were lying about not being freaked out of your mind."

"Yes."

"Good. I'd hate to be the only one."

* * *

She will need an identity, a family. Somewhere safe away from you. Start looking at crime/meta-crime statistics, correlated with nearness to good-but-not-too-good private schools.

Send her away. Never contact her. Let her live a normal life. _Lie to her, manipulate her life like Batman did with yours._

Close the query program. Start a new one. Assume you are going with her. Assume you stop being Robin. Don't pause to explore the thrill and terror of that thought. But ex-Robins are targets of reputation, and without constant training and contacts you'll end up chased and killed. _Picture her crying over your body, a boomerang sticking out of your chest. Your fault again, because you were Robin._

Scrap that plan. Move to a far away city, keep being Robin, commute a lot to Gotham. Send her postcards. _Miss her birthdays. Let her know you as a series of travel arrangements and useless, expensive gifts. Buy her a camera, and hope she goes for erotic photography instead of stalking a cape._

Scrap that plan.

Live in Gotham. With the Joker, who will find out. With Jason, who will also find out. With the metas. With everybody who longs to kill everybody dear to Bruce, up to and including his entire city. Check out the mortality statistics; extrapolate. _Imagine putting her clothes in a Case._

Breathe. Start over. Breathe.

Put away the container somewhere safe. Start drafting arguments to convince Shiva or fake its destruction.

Keep that plan. Work out the details.

Very carefully, do not pick a name for her.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I have at least two different scenarios to explain Tim's worries. One: Tim's original trip to Paris was more eventful that what we were led to believe before. Two: Shiva made her arrangement with Canary, but Tim thought wise to... reinforce it anyway. Shiva had an idea or two about that (no, I don't think Shiva is much into sex at all - but Cass' abilities must have surely given her a renewed interest on the whole idea of kids, and we do know that she holds Tim as relatively interesting...). There are also "Three" and "Four", but they get really wacky.


End file.
